What the Hell?
by The Wicked Princess
Summary: Emerald is a foul mouth girl who's been waiting for a chance to escape her life. Until she and Ginta were chosen to help MAR, now there she's facing a tough choice of saving MAR or joining the Chess. Why does Phantom want her to join so badly? PhantomxOc
1. Chapter 1

Emerald Ryuu was just your average sixteen year old girl with shoulder length styled crimson red hair, enchanting emerald green eyes, fair skin and fairly tall for a girl her age. Attending the same school with Ginta Toramizu and Koyuki…and being stuck in their grade and classroom. Ok she's wasn't that average she got into a lot of fights which ended up making her be drafted into the younger grade to set an example for the younger students in the classroom, also her father is the teacher for that grade. Fighting was a bad habit of her's along with swearing and giving attitude towards the teachers. Anyway it was a normal day in school with students happily chatting to their friends while one blonde haired boy was asleep on his desk, dreaming about saving Princess Koyuki from the demon lord.

Her father walked into the room carrying his brief case, his desk was at the front of the class and his precious little Emerald was sitting right in front of him with her arms crossed with a small pout on her face. How she hated being in front of the class in his line of sight making sure she can't do anything stupid behind his back.

"Morning class, today we are picking up from yesterday's math we haven't finished. I'll write the questions on the board while you all give me the answer…Emerald no more paper planes or spit balls." His eyes narrowed at the grinning girl. Just like his ex wife she inherited the highly respected business woman's looks, charm….well everything! Turning his back to the class he started to copy the questions down on the black board.

Emerald sighed while rummaging through her bag pulling out her heavy eight subject book along with her pencil case, flicking through several pages in the math section of the book Emerald started thinking about her life. Mother and father both got divorced three years ago and still fight over custody over her in court, friends abandoning her because she got drafted back to eighth grade rather than tenth. But there was always one thing that cheered the girl up, her dreams. Fairy tail kingdom's with happy villagers, a kind king along with his beautiful queen and daughter. Rocks talked and basically everything was perfect! Most of the time Emerald wished to be there rather than dealing with the shit that happens here. How many times has she wished on a star to be sent away from this hell hole she's lost count, but the sad reality was that wishing on stars were for little children and that dreams and wishes can never come true. Not now not ever.

"Give me you're power Sacred Sword Thunder Force!" Ginta shouted as he leaped onto the top of his desk holding his ruler high in the air above his head. The class including Emerald laughed at the idiot while Ryuu sensie snapped his chalk in half with a extremely pissed off look on his face.

"Ginta if it wasn't for you I would still have my hair. NOW GET OUT AND GIVE ME ONE HUNDRED LAPS!"

Ginta bolted out of the room once he heard Ryuu sensie yell at him and throw the broken piece of chalk at the back of his head. Emerald chuckled as she looked at her father's shinny head that popped out a few anger veins, yeah her father had such "pretty" hair back in the day…which happens to be six months ago at the beginning of the year. Now all of his black hair was gone, for a while he had a Homer Simpson hair style until a week ago the last bits of his hair fell off onto the ground much to his horror. Emerald had caught him trying out hair growing products which fails every time he uses it or see a specialist.

Not even fifteen minutes later Ginta was dragged back into the room by her father who roughly dumped the boy onto the ground before heading to his office to call Mrs Toramizu about her son once again. He has her number on speed dial. The class bullies started picking on the small boy until Koyuki slapped one of the at the back of his bold thick skull. After ten seconds of fighting Emerald snapped.

"Shut the fuck up you idiots! If Ginta wants to dream then let him be, if you can't except that his dreams are so much better than you're wet dreams then leave him along. For fuck sake grow up and a set of balls!" Emerald's angry yell was heard through the whole school. Ginta started at her with surprise, gratitude and a sort of weird light…he better not be trying to undress her with his eyes or she'll poke them out with a blunt pencil.

Ryuu sensie walked back with a small frown on his face, his eyes were glued to Emerald who sulked knowing what's going to happen now.

"Emerald you have after school detention, grounded from the television and Ds for a month, after homework it's straight to bed with you!"

"Augh for fuck sake man, why don't you slap a ball and chain on my ankle or call me Cinder-fucking-ella!"

"Two months with no pocket money."

"..Son of a bitch." she whispered that part under her breath, then commenced the lesson once again ignoring the sulking red head girl who was mocking him by stabbing his back with her pencil.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was around eleven thirty at night and many people were asleep or watching television in their bedroom. For Emerald she was awake laying down on her bed reading a book silently, early that afternoon her father had stormed up into her room unplugged her television set, stereo, raided her gaming consoles and had somehow found her MP3 player…which was in her underwear drawer, that fucking pervert. Dressed in a dark blue silk nightgown that reaches her knees and thin strapped. Being grounded for three months was a real pain in the ass, all she can do for free time was read, drawing, do homework, extra credit work or go outside for a run in the park. She got in trouble because she tried to help out that small blonde idiot from being bullied. Closing the thick book then placing it onto her bedside table Emerald rubbed her tired eyes yawning, it's bee a long day and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep for the next few years. Reaching for her lamp the girl froze as a voice spoke in her head.

"**We will be connected soon."** a boys voice calmly spoke.

"Ahhhh what the fuck! I am going crazy with free time, dad give me back my mother fucking TV before I leap out of my window!" Emerald screamed.

"Go to be Emerald and stop swearing it's not lady like!" His voice shouted from down the hallway from his own bedroom, grunting the red head girl turned her lamp off before falling asleep, still pissed off that he didn't give her television back nor taking her threat seriously.

XXXXXXXX

The next day in school wasn't as bad as she expected, Ginta was asleep on his desk while those assholes were still taunting him. Emerald hadn't been listening to them this time she had took back her MP3 from her father, it was hidden in his underwear draw….ewwwwww! Well she bobbed her head along with the catchy song of Alvin and the Chipmunks singing to the moon and back by Savage Garden. Their little voices were so funny!

"So be my baby yeahhhhh!" she singed along then gave a random student the finger for staring at her oddly, nobody fucking looks at her oddly while she singing an epic song. A certain boy learned his lesson when she threw a chair at his back…but sadly missed by an inch and hit the window opposite him, replacing windows were so expensive and it came out of her pocket money for a whole month! Just as she was about to click onto another song the room went dark, screaming out random words that crossed her mind.

"Aughhh fuck man what's going on here? The evil chipmunks want my left sock again, piss off you all raided my sock draw enough for a life time! They are evil I tell yah. EVILLLLLLL!"

Everybody ignored the spazzing teen while Ginta held onto Koyuki Bridal style in front of a weird clown door, both eyes were plus signs with it's tongue handing out of it's mouth and the one dressed in red was looking down at a dice? The number was two. Just as Koyuki was about to speak Emerald went to Ginta's side pointing at the door with a dorky grin on her face.

"Oh my cookies! I see another world behind that door! It's the place of my dreams."

The clown wearing red looked at her "So girl you see it too? Well it seems the second one to enter is here. Do you dare to enter girl?"

"Fuck yah you emo clown dude it thing!"

Koyuki looked upset and slightly jealous to the red head girl, managing to give a weak smile she softly whispered.

"Emerald, please look after Ginta for me. Please both of you be safe, Ginta when you get back you better tell me all about it!" she chirped happily when the blonde gave her to one of the students outside of the door.

"I will! Come on Emerald!" he grabbed the red head's wrist before dragging her into the open door way to the land of awesomeness! The door closed behind them and everything went back to normal except two students missing, the blonde haired dreamer and the red head foul mouth. What adventure awaits them on the other side, well you just have to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note**

Well that's chapter one done! Well I might go half and half with the whole anime and manga thing because I can't find that many good anime site's that have MAR episodes T.T My Original character will get into a lot of trouble in the future for her mouth and for the many people she's going to piss off, but I' am totally going to pair her up with Phantom! I love Phantom cause his epic awesome! I' am going to let you all vote on which side she's going to fight on though.

Team MAR

Or

The Chess Pieces

No flames or hate mail, cause I say so. I don't own MAR or the characters, the rightful owners own it and the only thing I own is Emerald and this story.

From Lil Blue Rose, hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald sat beside a unconscious Ginta staring at the most beautiful place in existance, the world that she's been dreaming about since a child. The world of Marchen. Staring up at the blue sky with a bored expressioned face the teenaged girl wanted to go explore the place even more but is unabled to leave Ginta alone she had to stay for his sake. Running a hand through her long crimson red hair then once her fingers hand reached the end of her hair Emerald sighed as she crawled towards her disguarded school bag pulling out some of the items inside. Pulling out a large five subject school book, a small pencilecase, a make up case, personal care, a black tanktop , a long sleeved neo green fishnet shirt, a pair of long black dress pants, a moblie phone, perfume, solar powered MP3 player with a extra pair of head phones, a pair of sunglasses, wallet, camera and a large packet of chewing gum. Emerald remebers the time her father went through her bag to make sure that she didn't steal anything, the look on his face was priceless as he had all of the things from her bag on the table. Her bag was the smallest thing in the world but it can hold all of that shit and could still fit more frightends him, it was like a black hole. Standing up the girl quickly walked behind a tree to get changed. Five minutes later Emerald had came back out from behind the tree dressed in the black top, neo coloured fishnet shirt, the black dress pants and her normal shoes were a pair of black flats. Shoving the uniform into the small black hole bag the sound of moaning made her jolt with surprise then turn to the sound of the noise to see Ginta sitting up holding onto his head. He shook his head a few times then looked at the scenery with amazement then started to pinch his face followed by a punch to the cheek. He took of his glasses and looked around the place before screaming with joy.

"It's not a dream!" He jumped up then dashed off screaming like an idiot. Emerald watched with a bored expression as he ran off doing his own thing while she remaind sitting on the ground painting her nails with a poison green coloured nailpolish. About half an hour later she started to panic as he hasn't returned yet, standing up with her bag at hand Emerald threw it over her shoulders then ran off to the direction she had last seen him go. Soon she had stopped panting slightly as she quickly tied her hair up into a loose ponytail, that stupid blonde had to run off in this world without her and he could be in any sort of trouble, she could deal with anything this world could throw at her but she's not that sure about Ginta. His an idiot and way to innocent which people could take advantage of if they have met him. That worries her half to death that he could be in a situation that he couldn't handel. Sighing loudly Emerald had ran off heading towards the west not knowing that she had went the wrong way and that Ginta and Dorothy both walked passed the same place where the red head had just stood with Babbo.

_Somewhere in the desert_

"Is this punishment for not cleaning my room this morning!" Emerald screamed out towards the sky scaring away a few birds, growling out of anger she continued to walk into the scorching hot desert feeling hungry, tired and thirsty. Ginta had not gone this way at all also she felt like a total idiot for not packing a water bottle or some food. Damn Mac Donald's and take out food for being so delicious...also for being fatty. The dehydration was already taking it's toll on poor Emerald who was starting to feel dizzy and her vision was starting to turn blurry. Struggling towards a large rock with little shade she sat down resting and resisting to fall asleep not wanting to pass out from heat stroke or dehydration.

'Hang in there Emerald, dont fall asleep now. Dont fall asleep now.' Emerald pressed a hand to her forehead then slowly drag it down until it rested onto her eyes sheilding them.

"Hey Miss are you alright?" a young girl's voice made Emerald slowly take her hand away from her eyes. The girl was young around ten years old with pointy ears and she looked concerned at her, Emerald done a weak smile as the black dots got bigger slowly.

"I think...I am...gonna...pass out." She then black out the last thing she saw was the girl panicing as three out shadows approached them. Emerald Ryuu's day just keeps getting better and better...NOT!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emerald started to cough loudly as some water had hit her face, rolling onto her side she tried to cough up some of the water that had gotten into her mouth and had went down the wrong wind pipe. A hand then started to gently pat her back, once the coughing had died down Emerald looked up to see the girl smiling at her.

"Are you alright Miss?" she asked while passing a cup of water to Emerald, the red head took the cup slowly shaking slightly then brought the cup to her lips then took two large swings of the water. Her throat felt less itchy and sore as the water washed down. Slowly taking the cup away Emerald smiled at the girl slightly trying her best to speak.

"Thank you sweetheart."

She smiled brightly at Emerald at the nickname she was given.

"I am Kitten and you are?"

"Emerald Ryuu, thank you for saving me. I am greatful that you had found me in time before the worset could have happened. Kitten where am I?" Emerald sat up slightly with the help of Kitten. The young theif girl stared at Emerald's face.

"In Luberia's theives hideout, dont worry you're safe as long as our boss is in charge nothing will happen to you Miss Emerald."

Emerald struggled to get off the bed as Kitten poured another cup of water for herself and Emerald. Then as they both had went into a deep girly conversation when the door had opened to show a man with long sandy blonde hair that covered one eye and he wore red and white. She had to admit that he was cute but not her type as for the guy had a perverted grin as he walked forward towards the girls.

"So our guest has finally awaken from her slumber, I am Nanashi the leader of the theives of Luberia and who are you my pretty?" Nanashi had a giant smile. The red head forced a small smile but that it did take all of her will power not to slap or punch him in his face. Emerald took a large breath,

"I am Emerald Ryuu."

"Named after an emerald stone, such a charming name for a beautiful young woman as yourself. But what does the Ryuu stands for?" Nanashi presses a finger to his lower lip as though he was thinking about it. It wasn't surprising that people here didn't understand what her last name is.

"It means dragon." Emerald grinned feeling proud to have an awesome last name like dragon, they were such awesome creatures that burns anyone that pisses them off. Reminds her about the firery temper her family has but it was the female side of the family that makes any male crindge with fear with one glare. Nanashi grinned before nodding then turned to the small girl in the room staring at the red head teenager girl shifting in her seat slightly. Nanashi gone a small hand gesture to Kitten making the girl slowly leaving the room before taking one last glance at the red head girl before disappearing from the room closing the door behind her. Nanashi turned the chair around and sat down with his arms crossed against the chair's back surport staring at the hightly annoyed young emerald dragon. The room went into silence as Emerald had poured herself another cup of water, looking back at the blonde theif she almost dropped her cup only to see him holding her small black hole bag high in the air with one hand. Tossing it onto the small bed beside Emerald he finally spoke.

"You got some familar things in that bag Emerald." There was a small tone of curiosity in his voice, leaning foward on the chair he whispered in a low tone.

"You're not from around here."

Emerald smirked slightly "How do you know? I could be a traveler collecting things from my travels from parts of the world. Like a collector of some sorts."

Nanashi had a smirk on his face before leaning forward once again, he knew that she was lying from the small flicker of emotion that had shown slight fear. He had to admit she was a good liar but there are some things a theif notices when it comes to being lied at, after all he has to lie all the time. Emerald slowly took a sip of her water as Nanashi continues to interagate her for information.

"You're not the type of girl to do such things, I know for a fact that those things in you're bag don't come from any part of the world. I steal from people from around the world, face it sweetie you're not from around here or Marchen for that matter. You can tell me, I keep my word."

Emerald looked at him at the corner of her eye, she might as well try to trust someone to help her in this world and to help her find Ginta. Placing the cup on the bedside table Emerald took a deep breath then started to explain everything to Nanashi from her dreams to how she got her and lastly to the part where Ginta ran off making her to go search for him up to when Kitten found her. Nanashi had been quiet during the whole time but at the end is where he spoke again.

"So Emerald you are not from this world at all, you had came here with another person going by the name Ginta from the Gate Keeper Clown. Him being the idiot he is had left you alone which made you worry which cause you to go find him but instead you had found yourself in the desert and Kitten found you and..."

"The rest is bloody history! Don't remind me of that fucking desert man it will give me nightmares!" Emerald growled slightly as she remebered the heat and the hot sandy sauna hell. Nanashi threw his head back and laughed at her, standing up for the first time in a whole hour he streched a little before doing a large burp.

"I am starving!"

"The feelings mutal." Emerald waved a hand in front of her face trying to get rid of that revolting smell. If he does that again there is some serious hell to pay, that was one stinky burp. Nanashi offered a hand to Emerald and helped the red head up from the bed before leading the other worlder girl to the dinning room for a giant feast where she was named the honoured guest. Some of the people there were very nice while others looked at her with a sickening look, lets just say one guy got hit with a large plank of wood for slapping her ass. Kitten had taken a liking to the spunky red head and it was a good night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later

Emerald stood beside Nanashi as he stared at the graves of his fellow thieves with a look of anger and sorrow as he stared down at the graves of his fellow brothers. Kitten and the two other guys stood behind Nanashi and Emerald bowing their heads in respect. All of them had been out earlier that day to go show Emerald how to steal things cause she hasn't done anything like that beore only to come home to find their brother's slaughtered with the Chess Piece's symbol on a piece of paper hanging on a wall with a dagger holding it up. They had spent the whole afternoon digging up graves to burry their brothers, now they all silently stood at their graves. Emerald was told everything about the Chess Pieces from the oldest thief in Luberia's theif clan, he was very wise and very kind to her. What made her sad was the fact that he was torn to pieces with two vampire bite marks on his neck drained from his blood. The rest of them were horrible to even look at, Emerald had to sheild Kitten's eyes to stop the girl from having nightmares the rest of her life. Kitten had been escorted outside from the fat man while the others were left alone to clean up the bodies of the fallen theives.

"Peta." Nanashi whispered darkly. Emerald remebers from one of the lessons the old man had told her about the Chess Pieces saying that there were two strong knights that were feared by all, Phantom and Peta. Since Phantom was killed by Boss in the last war games Peta was placed in charge but the chess hasn't been seen nor heard of for six years until now.

"What about him?" Emerald crossed her arms as he looked at her for a second then back at the make shift cross for the grave head.

"He's the one that killed our brothers. He will pay with his life for what he's done to Luberia theif clan, I will avenge our fallen brothers if it's the last thing I'll do. Until then we have to get surplise for our journey." He ordered Kitten, fatty and idiot. They all ran back inside to get the left over food and water. Emerald walked towards Nanashi seeing that he needs some comfort, placing a hand on his shoulder she whispered.

"You dont have to do this alone bro, I' ve been trained by the best group of people in the whole freakin world of Marchen. The Luberia theif clan. I am not letting you do this alone, I am going to help you to the best of my ability." Emerald spoke in a soft tone as he placed his hand on hers. They were both good friends that treats eachother like family.

"Thank you so much Emerald. "

"Boss we got everything that's left inside the hideout!" The three of them had returned holding satchel bags while Kitten had Emerald's bag strapped on her back. Nanashi grins at them before taking his satchel bag from fatty before walking away from the hideout before crying out.

"Luberia's going to be avenged if it's the last thing I'll ever do!"

The other guy guys ran off chasing their leader leaving Emerald and Kitten alone, both of them looked annoyed.

"Kitten how in the hell did you manage to put up with those idiots?" Emerald picked up the small girl then moved her onto her back for a piggy back ride. Kitten wrapped her arms tightly around the older girls neck before answering her question.

"Up until now I have no clue. I am thankful I found you Emerald." she grinned down at the red head girl who had a cheeky smirk.

"Same here princess." Emerald started to run towards the boys and in no time she was ahead of them laughing as Nanashi started to chase them. Not knowing that soon Emerald was going to be seeing Ginta again really soon and make some new friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note**

**I am so sorry to make you all wait this long but I've been busy. I am so sorry if this chapter sucks but I am working up to the good parts of the story *smirks* and to make it more enjoyable for you readers. Also please vote if Emerald should join team MAR or the Chess. I would also love to hear you're idea's or any opinion of this story. **

**I dont own MAR or anything about it. Emerald Ryuu is mine and the ARM'S I am going to make her. No flames or hate mail please. **

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes my new laptop is a piece of shit :( **

**Lil blue Rose :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note**_

_I am having a major writer's block with this story. Please can someone give me a idea for what to do in the next chapter, I want to continue this story but nothing seems to come to my mind. I am willing to listen to anyone's ideas at the point of time. Or someone can assist me with this story, it's that bad. _

_I want something to happen in chapter three, either dramatic or action. _

_If there is anyone who has a idea or any opinons on what to do for chapter three, I am all yours. It's so diffcult just to figure out a chapter for this story. _

_I am in need of some serious help. _

_Lil Blue Rose_


End file.
